


Fighting

by Deviant



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant/pseuds/Deviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Lois and Oliver argue about the Green Arrow it always ends the same way- with make-up oral.  Pre-breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

“If every argument is going to end like this then maybe we should fight more often,” says Oliver. There's more than a hint of smugness in his tone.

Lois makes a noise and while it could very well be a “harrumph” it never makes it past her preoccupied lips. They're in the loft above the Talon, and the mid-morning sun is shining in through the window. The sunlight just barely reaches Lois's feet where she kneels in front of the couch, Oliver's spread legs on either side of her and his cock down her throat.

Lois pulls her mouth from Oliver's erection, a thin trail of spit breaking as she smirks up at her boyfriend. “The only reason we fight is because you refuse to just admit that the Green Arrow is no better than a common criminal!”

Oliver purses his lips, trying to hold back his retort. It would be stupid to argue when Lois has, literally, got him by the balls. He shifts his hips slightly, his cock sliding in her hand as he clenches the sides of the couch cushion.

“I saw that,” mutters Lois as she drags her tongue up the underside of his dick, tasting his precum with a smirk.

“Saw what?” Oliver's lip curls in a slight snarl as he sucks in a breath.

“The Green Arrow's biggest fangirl about to defend him once again.”

Oliver hates to admit it to himself, but he can't help but get a little bit harder when she says his other name. He looks down at her and is torn between grabbing her hair and sliding his dick between her lips, or playing a little game with her. He licks his lips and sits up so that he can grab her ponytail with one hand and pull her hand off of him with the other. Seemingly reading his mind, she opens her mouth wide and waits for him to fuck her throat.

“Whose fangirl?” he asks as he pushes the head of his dick past her gag reflex. Lois chokes around his dick, her eyes widening and her cheeks bulging in response. He pulls her heads back, wondering if it was too much, but Lois doesn't seem too bothered even as spit dribbles down her chin.

She looks at him, annoyed, “the Green Arrow” and then he's pushing her head back down his cock. He knows it won't happen, can't happen, but he wonders what it would be like to fuck her hard as the Green Arrow. To have her taking his dick fast and strong while he's masked and the only name she has to scream out and beg for is Green Arrow. He wonders if she'll get lazy and start calling him Arrow as she tries not to cum because she doesn't want the fucking to end just yet.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, but even as he does that he knows Lois is looking up at him. He can't think of another clever way to get her to say his name, so he revels in the feeling of her hot, slick mouth sliding all the way down his length until her nose is buried in his pubes. The head of his dick is squeezed and tugged at by her attempts not to cough it up, and he can't help but love the feeling of her struggling to take him. He pulls on her hair a little harder as he's pulling her head up, and she makes a high-pitched noise that makes him want to cum right then and there.

Oliver bends over and pulls Lois up a little so that he can kiss her. Tongues, teeth, spit and all and he can swear he can taste himself on her. She bites his tongue and he chuckles because nothing can ever be sweet with her, it's always passionate and rough and there has to be a hint of pain in everything they do, from fighting to fucking.

“On your face or in your mouth?” he asks, even as he thinks he already knows the answer. He pushes her head back down and taps his sticky-with-precum-and-spit cock against her lips. He watches lazily as his foreskin moves up and down and Lois darts her tongue out to play with the slit.

“Surprise me,” she says, and no sooner are the words out of her mouth when Oliver starts to fuck her face again. Her head bobs up and down his long dick, the movement controlled by the fist in her hair, and her throat giving way under the pressure of every stroke. He pumps his hips as fast as he can until his balls slap against her chin.

“So good,” he murmurs. He licks his lips and groans. Balls tight and close to bursting, he gasps as Lois's teeth just barely graze him. Lois makes a noise, almost as if to apologize, and then swirls her tongue around the tip. “That feels so good, fuck. You're so fucking good at sucking cock.” Lois gurgles around his dick, and it slips out of her mouth with a pop and drags across her cheek smearing saliva.

“I'm going to cum,” he gasps, and then he's directing his cock back into her mouth for just a few more strokes. He bites his lip and yanks her head back so that he can cum on her face, ropey streams of jiz landing across the bridge of her nose, her cheek, and her full lips so that it dribbles down her chin.

He's coming down from the post-orgasmic glow when he catches her wiping her mouth and muttering “figures” under her breath. He smirks, and then utters a quick apology when Lois has to pull herself out of his grip because he has yet to let go of her hair. She smiles though, stumbles to her feet, and nearly collapses on top of Oliver as he pulls her in for a kiss.

“You know most guys don't kiss their girls after getting a blowjob, especially when their faces are covered with the sticky-icky.”

Oliver smirks. “Well I'm not like most guys,” he pulls off his tee and uses it to clean Lois's face. “Besides, what would it say about me if I refused to kiss someone just because my dick had been in their mouth?”

“Well I'm not sure what it would say about you, but it would say plenty about your dick if even you refused a taste.” She got up and walked towards the kitchen to clean her face with a wet paper towel sp that, while the majority of the cum had been wiped clean, it didn't dry or itch. Her ass looked delicious as it peaked out from underneath the oversized teeshirt she had slept in the night before.

Makeup blowjobs in the morning, Oliver thought, just became my new favorite thing. “You know what else makes me an unusual boyfriend?” He said as he climbed to his feet, following her out to the kitchen and grabbing her wrist so he could pull her back to the couch.

“And what is that?” she asks, a smile tugging on her lips.

He pushes her down unto the couch and she lets out a little squeal. He get down on his knees and kisses the inside of her thigh before pulling her hips towards him and hooking her legs over his shoulders. “I reciprocate.”

“You know it's sad how true that is?” She pulls the edge of her shirt up and runs a hand through his hair just as he's dragging his tongue between her pussy lips.

“I just wish we didn't have to argue to have great oral sex, I mean does arguing about him turn you on or something?”

Lois snorted. “Who?! The Green Arrow- oh fuck,” she cuts off when she feels Oliver sucking hard on her clit.


End file.
